<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire Is a Gift in Life 欲望是生命中的禮物 by jls20011425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405493">Desire Is a Gift in Life 欲望是生命中的禮物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425'>jls20011425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Background Barebones Family, Background Christianity, Dark!Graves, Depression, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not A Happy Ending, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Submission, Unrequited Love, can also be read as Grindel!Graves, emotional dependency, for a bit anyway then not so much, it’s not my fault this time though canon is sad, mental illness recovery, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>克雷登斯沒想要擁有很多東西。這樣比較輕鬆。不想要，就不會失望。就不會越界。.</p><p>直至他在街上看到那個男人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire Is a Gift in Life 欲望是生命中的禮物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292615">Desire Is a Gift in Life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity">MercurialTenacity</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>授權：</p><p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　克雷登斯5:57醒來。他看著床頭櫃上時鐘的秒針走了三分鐘。他坐了起來。推開毯子。外面很黑。</p><p>　　他穿上衣服。找好衣服，扣好襯衫。繫好鞋帶。</p><p>　　是時候做早餐了。</p><p>　　卡斯提蒂已經在廚房了。克雷登斯點燃了火爐。把雞蛋打進鍋裡。看著它們嘶嘶、砰砰、噼啪作響。</p><p>　　媽做了飯前禱告。克雷登斯開吃。把食物放進嘴裡。咀嚼。吞嚥。之後把盤子收拾乾淨。味道從來沒有好過。</p><p>　　克雷登斯沒想要擁有很多東西。這樣比較輕鬆。不想要，就不會失望。就不會越界。他照著媽的話去做，盡他對新塞勒姆協會的責任，專注於上帝和他的工作。若然世界沒有色彩，好吧。他一開始就不相信有色彩這回事。</p><p>　　直至他在街上看到那個男人。</p><p>　　人們有時會盯著他看，看著他仿佛他是個有點有趣的怪胎。這人……不是那樣。首先，不是有點。那強度吸引了他的注意，但當克雷登斯走向他，男人拐過角落，距離不遠，但到克雷登斯走過去時，他已經不在了。克雷登斯站在大街上，盯著男人應該在的地方，想知道自己有沒有因而有點沮喪。</p><p>　　無論如何，就該如此。</p><p>　　然而不是。</p><p>　　他回到家裡，幫忙準備晚餐，不在匆忙準備當晚會議時去想那個男人。莫迪絲蒂事後幫他清理，然後他和卡斯提蒂談論下一次會議，到他上床的時候，他都沒有想起那個男人。</p><p>　　每日的工作都一樣。例行公事。他沉浸其中，寧願忙碌也不願空虛。不管怎麼，媽會嚴厲批評游手好閒的人。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　過了一段時間，他才再次見到那個男人。當他碰見他，當那個男人向他解釋魔法和巫師，告訴他他是特別的時，他移開目光。他這輩子都沒覺得自己特別過。他已經很久沒有過感覺了。他胸膛裡有些東西，有點火花，讓他覺得<em>也許是</em>。</p><p>　　所以當那個男人——格雷夫斯先生——要求再見他時，他同意了。他聽著他談論魔法，證實了媽最大的恐懼，解釋了他在尋找的孩子，以及世界即將大變。他沒什麼力氣去盼望，但他好奇，當格雷夫斯先生告訴他外面的世界在等著他。</p><p>　　他想像不出來。他不能，但他想，也許他願意。</p><p>　　他見格雷夫斯先生的次數愈多，念頭就愈發生根。想到擁有別的人生，成為旁人認可的重要的人。</p><p>　　他還是想像不太出來，但他嘗試去。</p><p>　　他不斷想到格雷夫斯先生。每次他們偷偷見面，每次格雷夫斯站得夠近，近得克雷登斯可以聞到他的氣味，把手放在他胳膊上，在他耳邊低語，他感覺到心裡有什麼滋生。格雷夫斯能做的不可思議的事。他手一揮就能治好傷口、憑空變出物品、消失在空氣之中。他的自信、他的善良、他的溫柔與堅定像海洋般把克雷登斯捲進去。他甚至沒有意識到他被沖走，直至他出了海一半，然後已經太晚了。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　「克雷登斯。克雷登斯，過來。」</p><p>　　現在什麼都痛。一些他以前從未注意過的小事，像刀子一樣刺進他的胸膛。早上醒來，他覺得自己無法呼吸，街上人們的目光令他臉頰發燙，昨晚會議佈置椅子讓他想哭。就好像有什麼打開了他的心扉，一些他長時間封閉的東西，現在他無法阻止了。</p><p>　　「格雷夫斯先生，我——我不知道該怎麼做，格雷夫斯先生。」</p><p>　　他們在補鞋匠後面的空地，當格雷夫斯先生試著碰他，克雷登斯總是後退。不是說他不想被碰，他想——而是他不知道在格雷夫斯先生的雙手底下他能不能堅持住，不知道還有什麼會打開他已經很久沒有感受到的情感洪流。</p><p>　　「我能幫你，克雷登斯。這就是我來這裡的原因。」格雷夫斯先生的語氣穩重而謹慎，克雷登斯非常想相信他。「你需要呼吸。」</p><p>　　　克雷登斯意識到，他的呼吸不穩。它卡在喉嚨，每當他腦海冒出另一個念頭，它就卡住。格雷夫斯先生又向他走了一步，伸出雙手安撫。「我需要你聽我說，克雷登斯。你和我有工作要做。你還記得嗎？」</p><p>　　「是的，先生。」</p><p>　　「一旦我們完成，你還記得會發生什麼嗎？」</p><p>　　「我……我……」</p><p>　　「你會得到自由。你會擺脫這種痛苦。好嗎？」</p><p>　　格雷夫斯先生現在距離他只有一臂之遙，雙手剛剛從他肩膀上拿開。克雷登斯點了點頭，這次沒有退後，但也沒有抬頭。</p><p>　　「就是這樣。」格雷夫斯雙手溫柔地放在他身上，把他拉得越來越近，越來越近，直至克雷登斯的臉頰緊貼他的肩膀，格雷夫斯的雙臂環抱著他。克雷登斯雙眼灼痛，淚水開始冒出，他知道他控制不住，他什麼都控制不住了，然後它們滴在格雷夫斯先生的大衣上。「噓。噓，我抓住你了。」</p><p>　　克雷登斯允許自己想要，允許自己想要觸碰，想要安慰的說話，想要頭髮和頸背的撫摸，那一刻，他知道，不管他過著怎麼近似平凡的生活，都不復存在了。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　三天後，格雷夫斯帶他去吃午飯。從街對面把他叫過來，光天化日下用胳膊摟住他，把他帶到角落一家小咖啡館。</p><p>　　餐單上有一半是法文，克雷登斯對食物也沒什麼感覺，所以他讓格雷夫斯先生幫他點菜。送上餐桌的糕點豐富又甜美，薄薄一片，裡面有果醬。當克雷登斯一口咬下去，他感覺到餡餅皮的層次，餡料充滿口腔，當味道湧上舌頭，他眼睛都睜大了。它……很棒。味道很棒。他不記得上一次食物嚐起來很好吃是什麼時候了，但是格雷夫斯離他這麼近，帶著期待的眼神看著吃東西，幾乎很難想像會不好吃。</p><p>　　格雷夫斯先生挑起眉毛看著他，克雷登斯點點頭，迅速吞下去。</p><p>　　「很棒。它——它真的很棒，先生。謝謝。」</p><p>　　「你值得擁有好東西。你非常特別，你又幫了我很多。」</p><p>　　一聽到讚美克雷登斯就臉紅，不知道以前有沒有人這麼善意這麼無條件跟他說過話。他非常感激格雷夫斯為他所做的一切。</p><p>　　坐在桌子對面，看著格雷夫斯先生切食物的手，看著他舉起叉子的嘴唇，克雷登斯慢慢不可避免意識到一件事。</p><p>　　他想加入魔法世界。但完全比不上和格雷夫斯先生一起。從來比不上。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　自此，他對格雷夫斯先生有了不同的看法。花更多時間思考他呼吸的感覺，他雙手觸感引起的背脊的戰慄。他想到格雷夫斯先生撫摸他，手指沿著他的頸、他側面，也許他臉上描摹。在黑暗中，獨自一人在卧室裡，格雷夫斯先生的體重感覺壓在他身上，壓在牆上，或者——或者，當他快要睡著，當他讓思緒飄遠，床上。他想到格雷夫斯先生讓他靠在枕頭上，按住著，覆上他，把他壓在身下。他想到格雷夫斯先生的唇擦過他的耳、他的頸，而後克雷登斯閉上眼睛，感覺到幻想出來的格雷夫斯先生的唇貼了上來——克雷登斯不得不制止自己，中斷思緒。他不知道為什麼自己這麼幻想，不明白為什麼這會讓他身體發熱，扭動難耐。想到另一個男人讓他有這種感覺，找不到好的理由，沒有正當、體面的理由。</p><p>　　感覺罪惡，但也像是醒來一樣。</p><p>　　在他腦海裡，格雷夫斯先生和他說話，告訴他他多麼特別，格雷夫斯先生多麼高興能找到他，他多麼希望克雷登斯留在他身邊。有時候在他腦海裡，格雷夫斯先生說他不在乎找不找到那個孩子，不在乎在紐約的工作，只關心克雷登斯，只關心確保他們能在一起。太自私了，克雷登斯知道。他知道格雷夫斯先生的工作有多重要，但幻想一下感覺很美好。</p><p>　　當他看到格雷夫斯先生，當他看到他大衣的線條、他的姿勢、他的走路方式，很難不讓最後隱於暗處的想法湧入腦海。他好奇格雷夫斯先生知不知道。有時候克雷登斯覺得他知道，但他不確定，不知道如果格雷夫斯先生知道了會怎麼做。</p><p>　　他知道媽會怎麼做。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　克雷登斯正在拜訪教堂。媽上個月拜訪了他們，和他們談論紐約面臨的威脅，現在克雷登斯又回來跟他們談話了。他不在意談話內容，他知道該說什麼，他只是跟進。至少其他牧師沒有覺得他瘋了，即使他們不同意媽的觀點。所以他不在意。他很高興媽足夠信任他來做這件事。通常她都會派卡斯提蒂過去，或至少送兩個去辦。他懷疑這是在測試他是否對自己誠實，但沒關係。</p><p>　　走路很愉快。涼爽的空氣讓他臉頰通紅，街上的大風從身邊呼嘯而過，吹得他的大衣都揚起來。人們走得很快，可能是急於避開這種天氣。早上雨下得更大，但現在還有毛毛細雨。人行道上點綴著雨傘和外套，人們躲在屋簷下，繞過水坑。很難解釋，但克雷登斯不在意。就像第一次深呼吸，醒過來，看著這個世界。他確切來說不是快樂，但他也不痛苦。他不快樂，但他覺得也許他可以。</p><p>　　汽車隆隆駛過水坑，濺起水花，空氣中升起濕漉漉的人行道的氣味。店門叮噹作響，人們進進出出，克雷登斯無法衡量這個正常時刻的價值，但他感覺如果他只是繼續走，也許他可以用它包裹起自己，攜帶上，藏在腦海裡。</p><p>　　克雷登斯按計劃11:00在小巷和格雷夫斯先生碰面。小巷很潮濕，佈滿了早前下雨留下的水坑，在雨水落下時泛起漣漪。格雷夫斯先生站在他面前。格雷夫斯先生永遠不會淋濕，雨水在他周圍落下，但從來不會碰到他。只是格雷夫斯先生的又一個奇蹟。</p><p>　　再次見到他，克雷登斯胸膛生出暖意，緩慢的安慰，給他帶來平靜。</p><p>　　「你有什麼消息告訴我嗎？」</p><p>　　「有一點。媽一直努力爭取其他教會加入她的大業。他們有些在聽，我認為這場運動在壯大。不過我……我不知道那個孩子的情況。我在找了，格雷夫斯先生，可是……」</p><p>　　「那個孩子需要你的幫助，克雷登斯。」格雷夫斯先生走向他，語氣堅定。</p><p>　　「我知道，先生。我……」</p><p>　　「你分心了。」</p><p>　　「對不起。」</p><p>　　「不，不。」格雷夫斯先生把手放在他的臉頰上，看進他的眼裡。「告訴我你在想什麼。」</p><p>　　他在想什麼？他在想格雷夫斯先生的嘴唇。在想它的觸感肯定多麼柔軟，動作多麼溫柔。他在想格雷夫斯先生的雙手。給他帶來的溫暖、安慰。他的大衣怎樣把雨滴都嚇跑了。他的出現怎樣把黑暗都嚇跑了。他在想格雷夫斯先生的身體、他的話語，他的善良和力量，以及克雷登斯有多需要——有多<em>想要</em>。</p><p>　　「你，先生。」</p><p>　　四周都是雨聲，滴滴答答落在街道上，落在水坑裡，落在克雷登斯帽子上。水從邊緣滴下，冷冷打著他的肩膀。他看著格雷夫斯先生，望著格雷夫斯先生望著自己，世界仍然圍繞著他們。</p><p>　　「你很漂亮，克雷登斯。」格雷夫斯先生的聲音低沉而熱烈，他另一隻手摸上克雷登斯的頸背，拇指撫摸著他的臉頰。格雷夫斯先生現在和他離得很近。克雷登斯聞得到他，聞得到雨水，閉上了雙眼。他想為格雷夫斯先生漂漂亮亮的。他想……</p><p>　　格雷夫斯先生的嘴唇第一下碰上是那麼柔軟，那麼甜美，溫柔又小心地吻著他。格雷夫斯先生嘴唇的緩緩輕壓只持續了幾秒。克雷登斯搖搖晃晃貼上去，把頭向前探，離他只有一根頭髮寬。</p><p>　　他感覺到格雷夫斯先生輕柔的呼息呼在他嘴裡。當格雷夫斯先生用胳膊摟住他的腰，讓他們身體緊緊貼在一起，克雷登斯一直閉著眼睛，喘著氣。感受到格雷夫斯先生身體溫暖的線條貼著自己，讓克雷登斯發光，讓他的頭旋轉，他融化在格雷夫斯先生的懷裡。</p><p>　　一隻手牢牢扶著克雷登斯頸背，讓他留著原位，格雷夫斯先生再次把他們的唇貼在一起，當格雷夫斯吻著克雷登斯的唇，溫暖又柔軟，棒極了。而後是濕漉漉，濕漉漉的，格雷夫斯先生把舌頭探進了克雷登斯嘴裡，舔著他的唇，溫柔得克雷登斯不知道如果格雷夫斯先生沒有扶著他的話他還能不能站穩。</p><p>　　他從未有過這種感覺。傳遍他的溫暖陌生卻美好，克雷登斯飄飄然。格雷夫斯先生的舌頭在他唇間滑動，克雷登斯輕易把嘴分開來。他整張嘴都鬆鬆的，刺痛，溫暖，為格雷夫斯先生敞開。格雷夫斯先生慢慢、深深舔進他的嘴裡，克雷登斯把全身往前貼。</p><p>　　克雷登斯也許是個罪人，也許是個巫師。他知道聖經上怎麼說。但他還活著，這不可能是錯的。他在小巷裡吻著另一個男人，渾身濕透雨水，快要呻吟出聲，這是他此生唯一感覺對的事。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　克雷登斯無法直視會見的下一個牧師的雙眼。他很感激格雷夫斯先生幫他弄乾了全身，讓他的衣服像掛在太陽底下一樣又輕又暖，否則他的狀態就不適合在教堂露面了。</p><p>　　他的狀態仍然不適合在教堂露面。</p><p>　　媽似乎對他的工作很滿意。若然他比平時聰明了，若然卡斯提蒂為此小心看了他一眼，那麼。克雷登斯無法令自己引以為恥。</p><p>　　他那天晚上的夢是鮮活的感覺拼貼而成。親吻揉合他從未感受過的撫摸、他清醒頭腦不會讓他想像的事情、在他耳邊的低語，<em>真漂亮克雷登斯，為了我漂漂亮亮的</em>，當他早上醒來，他渾身發熱，在被子下扭動。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　這不能解決所有問題，當然。某程度上是新的掙扎，努力和他生命的一半拼湊在一起。這讓事情更加難以忍受了，坐著聆聽會議、假裝他相信這一切。他不知道自己什麼時候不再相信了，真的不知道。他不知道是在他第一次看見格雷夫斯先生在對面街，第一次感受到格雷夫斯先生溫暖的手放在他手臂上，當他第一次聽到有人說<em>我的男孩</em>，當他低下頭說<em>是的，是的，先生</em>，當他知道自己是認真的，當他聽從這個遠比任何凡人神聖的男人的命令。</p><p>　　它深深烙印在他的腦海裡。他的感覺、他的氣味、他的愛意。</p><p>　　媽不知道這是什麼，但他知道這是什麼意思。他是個罪人，當皮帶落下時他就知道了，但他不想懺悔。</p><p>　　他看著格雷夫斯先生，視他為暴風雨中的燈塔，是他的方向、他的信仰。在他面前每一秒都像把頭冒出水面，深深呼吸，而後被再次拖下去。這是一種奇怪的感覺，決定讓格雷夫斯先生帶領他，為他做決定。這令他安心，給了他方向，在他沒有力氣時拉他一把。給予格雷夫斯先生他擁有的一切，是一種必然的需要、必然的存在。格雷夫斯先生要多少，他就會給多少，他想格雷夫斯先生找他要。</p><p>　　他確實這樣做了。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　格雷夫斯先生第一次帶他去酒店的時候，克雷登斯不知道為什麼。</p><p>　　房間很漂亮，有華麗的牆紙和橡木傢俱，和他通常與格雷夫斯先生見面的地方相去甚遠。</p><p>　　而後格雷夫斯先生把他帶到床，克雷登斯睜大了眼睛。他不想讓自己想要，仍然不完全確定格雷夫斯先生的意圖，但當格雷夫斯先生讓他坐在床上，他心裡生出脆弱的希望。他雙臂環抱著克雷登斯，對著他的臉頰呼氣，克雷登斯任他引導自己，格雷夫斯先生把他靠在枕頭上。</p><p>　　「你知道我非常關心你，克雷登斯。你是個不可思議的年輕人。」格雷夫斯先生在他嘴裡低聲道，用輕輕的舔和吻來強調他的話。「我想讓你知道……我有多……在乎你。」克雷登斯全身變得敏感起來，格雷夫斯先生觸碰他的每一處都會感到刺痛。「你想要嗎，克雷登斯？</p><p>　　「是的。是的，先生。求你了。」</p><p>　　然後格雷夫斯先生覆在他身上，舔著他的下巴，雙手放在他胸前。他的手指往下滑，溫柔地、慢慢地，把鈕扣一顆一顆解開，把襯衫布料推到一邊，從肩膀上滑下來。當格雷夫斯先生脫掉他的衣服，克雷登斯呻吟出來，感覺到格雷夫斯先生的手取代了布料，突然他們就肌膚相連。</p><p>　　太美妙了，那種感覺籠罩著他。格雷夫斯先生讓他們的嘴貼在一起，快樂沉入心底。格雷夫斯先生的雙手探索著他，尋找能讓克雷登斯喘息呻吟的每一處，溫柔愛撫，才繼續前進，前進，前進。他的乳尖、他的肚臍、他的腰背、他的臂彎，都在他腦海傳來朦朧的愉悅的波浪，直至他無法思考。他永遠不想它結束。</p><p>　　然後格雷夫斯先生將手臂放到克雷登斯身下，把兩人翻過來，讓克雷登斯坐在他身上，他們的位置逆轉。克雷登斯花了一會兒才喘過氣來，他稍稍往後拉，剛好可以把格雷夫斯先生盡收眼底。</p><p>　　格雷夫斯先生攤在他身面，克雷登斯心生敬畏。他皮膚的觸感、他頭髮的香氣、他躺在床上的身體。克雷登斯從來沒有想像過，從來沒有奢望過，此時此刻他能在這裡。他一動不動，只是望著，呼吸著。幾乎感覺不真實，像是觸碰那一刻就會泛起漣漪漸漸褪色的夢。他從未見過這樣的男人，從不敢幻想會不會遇上。</p><p>　　格雷夫斯先生看著他，把克雷登斯的讚嘆、他的恐懼盡收眼底。</p><p>　　「克雷登斯。」</p><p>　　只消如此，只消如此，克雷登斯就能傾身向前，把手放在格雷夫斯先生胸前，親吻他。他們的唇只是擦在一起，克雷登斯頭輕輕推著，把舌頭伸出來僅僅一秒，等待格雷夫斯先生的反應。而後格雷夫斯先生呼了口氣，他的嘴唇分開，他貼上去，仿佛在追逐克雷登斯的嘴唇。</p><p>　　只消如此，只消如此，克雷登斯就能張開嘴，把他們的嘴唇完全壓在一起，把舌頭探進格雷夫斯先生嘴裡，舔過他的唇。克雷登斯感覺到自己的身體放鬆下來，閉上眼睛，格雷夫斯先生用手臂摟住他的肩膀，抱著他，讓克雷登斯深深吻著他。</p><p>　　克雷登斯想要這個，他全心全意想要，確定又清晰，他貼著格雷夫斯先生的唇笑。</p><p>　　當克雷登斯壓向前時，格雷夫斯先生深深的呻吟令他頭暈目眩，讓他輕飄飄的懷著可以令格雷夫斯先生舒服的念頭、他可以令別人舒服，他願意做任何事來讓格雷夫斯先生這樣呻吟。他需要它，感受到它在他胸膛深處發光。</p><p>　　他的手開始遊走，挪到格雷夫斯先生的肩膀，他的頸，他的胸膛。他的手指捏住他僵硬的乳尖，格雷夫斯先生又急又促地在他嘴裡呻吟。克雷登斯放慢動作，從親吻中退開，剛好足以對上格雷夫斯先生的目光，他緩緩、緩緩低下頭，抬眸透過睫毛凝視格雷夫斯先生。他的舌頭第一次探出迅速又試探，第二次時間更長，舔著黑色的乳暈，把他的唇壓向格雷夫斯先生的胸膛，舔舐吸吮，他只需要知道那溫柔的手放在他頸後，就足以繼續。格雷夫斯先生的喘息和呻吟令克雷登斯臉紅，熱得發燙，很高興知道他做得很好，很高興能讓格雷夫斯先生快樂。</p><p>　　「太棒了，克雷登斯。」格雷夫斯先生輕輕道。「太……太棒了。」</p><p>　　克雷登斯再次微笑，唇彎起來貼上格雷夫斯先生的乳頭，他的話在腦裡嗡嗡作響。他把手放上格雷夫斯先生另一邊胸膛，用指尖輕輕摩擦乳頭繞著圈，在格雷夫斯先生迎上來時加深力度。</p><p>　　格雷夫斯先生呼吸粗重，他低聲呻吟喘出讚美。「就是這樣……<em>噢</em>，很棒，真是個好男孩……做得很好。不要——不要停，克雷登斯，你做得很棒……感覺很棒。」</p><p>　　克雷登斯怎麼說也不會停下來，哪裡也不想去，只想暖和地躺在格雷夫斯先生床上，舔舐他的乳頭，揉捏他的胸肌，誘出呻吟、讚美和喘息。他無論如何都不會放棄，從未這麼想要一樣東西。他滿足、放鬆、平靜。他只需要做格雷夫斯先生想要的事。他需要做的只是令格雷夫斯先生舒服。</p><p>　　格雷夫斯先生的下身頂著他，隨著急促的喘息挺動。他一隻手覆在克雷登斯手上，另一隻手仍然在他頸背，把他的頭按向胸膛，引導他的手滑過腹部落在他的陰莖上。克雷登斯起初笨手笨腳，不肯定該摸哪裡，怎麼讓它舒服，但格雷夫斯先生教他怎麼用手握住柱身，緊緊擠壓，上下套弄。</p><p>　　「噢，天啊，沒錯。」</p><p>　　克雷登斯感覺自己的陰莖昂起，兩腿之間有種溫暖的壓力，但並不迫切，次要的遙遠的腫脹。</p><p>　　格雷夫斯先生挺進他的手裡，抱住他，把他緊緊壓在胸前。克雷登斯的嘴離開他的乳頭，但舌頭沒有停下來，胡亂舔舐親吻著格雷夫斯先生的頸、他的下巴底下，嚐著他皮膚上的鹽味。格雷夫斯先生現在只是在呻吟、喘著，上下摸著他了，克雷登斯不敢相信自己做到了，讓格雷夫斯先生舒服到話都說不出來了。</p><p>　　當格雷夫斯先生嘶啞低哼著射出來，瘋狂向上頂弄，抱得克雷登斯有點太緊了。他的精液濺滿腹部，也濺到了克雷登斯身上，但大部份都在格雷夫斯先生身上，他鬆開手，喘著氣度過餘韻。克雷登斯退開來，欣賞著格雷夫斯先生大字攤開在床上，渾身散發汗水的光澤，幾縷髮絲落在眼裡，腹部一道道白濁，他想他從未見過這麼美麗的畫面。</p><p>　　當克雷登斯再也無法忽視自己的陰莖，當他在格雷夫斯先生大腿上微微蠕動，格雷夫斯先生把克雷登斯擁入懷中。克雷登斯把頭枕在他肩膀上，蜷縮在格雷夫斯先生的懷抱中。他不想假定，不想索取無度，但他好想格雷夫斯先生摸摸他。格雷夫斯先生的手撫摸著他的肋骨，愛撫他的腰部，擦過他的屁股和大腿，讓克雷登斯顫抖。而後他在克雷登斯耳邊喃喃低語，呼息刺得他發癢，話說得他臉紅。</p><p>　　「看看你，克雷登斯，為了我這麼漂亮。乖乖坐在我大腿上，嗯？真是可愛的男孩，做著我要你做的事。你這張嘴會的事真不小，克雷登斯。你知道你的舌頭感覺有多棒嗎，又濕又暖。就像你是為此而生的。」</p><p>　　格雷夫斯先生的話令克雷登斯飄飄然的，他沒有想到格雷夫斯先生的手指會落到他陰莖頂端上，從根部到尖尖上下套弄。他哼唧著，感覺蔓延全身，下身不由自主挺向格雷夫斯先生手裡。格雷夫斯先生對著他輕笑，用一根手指再次撫摸他，克雷登斯嗚咽出聲。他從來沒有被這樣摸過，甚至從來不敢這樣摸自己，這種感覺無與倫比。在他腦海迸發火花，直至他滿腦子只有格雷夫斯先生的手、陰莖的感覺，和融化在格雷夫斯先生胸膛的身體。格雷夫斯先生告訴克雷登斯要耐心，要聽話，克雷登斯也<em>很想</em>，但他無法讓自己安靜下來。格雷夫斯先生輕輕取笑他，告訴他肯定有多需要，他肯定天生就是為了有個男人握住他的陰莖。</p><p>　　克雷登斯感覺到臉頰的濕潤，意識到自己再哭，強烈得忍不住。他無法相信有人為他這樣做，有人想觸碰他、被他觸碰，覺得他值得享受快感。但格雷夫斯先生想。他這樣做了，克雷登斯不知道怎麼可能，不願去想，怕會從指間流走。</p><p>　　當格雷夫斯先生終於用手裹住克雷登斯柱身，扭著手腕，拉了一下，克雷登斯看見火花。他從未有過這種感覺，深深的灼熱的感覺滲進他的身體，擴散開來，從陰莖開始，遍及全身。它在體內累積，愈積愈多，愈積愈多，直至他不確定自己能忍多久，緊隨是一陣脈動，嗡嗡的刺痛，流竄他的身體，噢——<em>噢天啊</em>——太棒了，太太太棒了，世界在旋轉，格雷夫斯先生的手仍然在他的陰莖上，帶來漫長的美妙感覺。世界縮小到克雷登斯的身體和格雷夫斯先生的手。</p><p>　　快感洶湧得他在格雷夫斯先生胸前啜泣，克雷登斯意識到有多亂糟糟。格雷夫斯先生用指尖蘸了蘸黏液，勾起來，舉起來送進克雷登斯的嘴唇。克雷登斯張開了嘴，讓格雷夫斯先生把手指伸進來，放在克雷登斯舌頭上，克雷登斯用舌頭捲起來吸吮。他吸吮到苦鹹的味道消失，而格雷夫斯先生只是在輕撫他的嘴唇。克雷登斯饜足地躺在蹷懷裡，全身鬆馳柔軟，聽著格雷夫斯先生在他耳邊熾熱的呼息。</p><p>　　「真乖，乖男孩。你為我射出來時真漂亮。你躺著別動讓我照顧你，嗯？你喜歡我摸你嗎？讓你在我大腿上扭動。告訴我。」</p><p>　　克雷登斯把臉藏在格雷夫斯先生肩膀裡，掩飾他的紅暈，細聲得像是怕被聽見。「是的，先生。」</p><p>　　「你喜歡什麼？」格雷夫斯先生的手指撫過克雷登斯的大腿，輕輕的摩挲，只是擦過皮膚，手指在陰莖上遊走，但沒怎麼碰過過度敏感的部位。</p><p>　　「我……我喜歡你抱著我。我喜歡吻你。還有……讓你舒服，先生。」</p><p>　　「非常好。」</p><p>　　克雷登斯閉上眼睛，呼氣吸氣，他說話的聲音很輕，他甚至不知道格雷夫斯先生能不能聽見。「我喜歡這樣，先生。」他無法解釋格雷夫斯先生告訴他他很乖時他的衝動，但他知道這讓他心裡有多暖。知道自己做得好，做的是格雷夫斯先生想要的事，有多安心。他想做的就是做格雷夫斯先生想要的。</p><p>　　「你喜歡為我乖乖的嗎？」</p><p>　　「是的，先生。」</p><p>　　「你喜歡照我的話去做？」</p><p>　　「我喜歡，先生。」</p><p>　　格雷夫斯先生一根手指托著克雷登斯的下巴，挑起他的頭，緩慢、輕輕、從容吻了他。</p><p>　　「很好。」</p><p>　　克雷登斯在格雷夫斯先生的懷抱裡打盹，黏糊糊又暖和和，感到安全又平靜。</p><p>　　他們很少有這樣的下午。要偷來時間，克雷登斯消失又不被懷疑很難。但是還有其他酒店、角落後面的時刻，格雷夫斯先生在那裡向克雷登斯表達了他的愛。</p><p>　　格雷夫斯先生給他的每個指引都令他解脫。從<em>過來這裡</em>，去到<em>呼吸</em>，去到<em>躺好</em>，都令他安心。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　「那個孩子呢，克雷登斯？」</p><p>　　格雷夫斯先生談及尋找那個孩子的次數愈來愈多，越發強調這項任務緊迫。克雷登斯在找，他竭盡全力照格雷夫斯先生的話去做，但太多孩子了，克雷登斯不知道他要找什麼。</p><p>　　「對不起，格雷夫斯先生，我——我不知道。有……有一些，但我不知道。」</p><p>　　「我需要你找到那個孩子。」</p><p>　　「我知道，先生。我——我在努力，我……」</p><p>　　「克雷登斯。」格雷夫斯先生走近他，把他拉過來，枕在自己肩膀上，拇指擦著他的臉頰。「一切結束後，我們就可以在一起。我們不用再躲躲藏藏。我知道你有多想要，我也想要。你是完美的，克雷登斯，你是我的，你對我來說如此珍貴。但在此之前我需要你為我做這件事。不要拖太久。」</p><p>　　克雷登斯在格雷夫斯先生的肩膀上點頭，眨眼忍住刺痛雙眼的淚水。他想這麼做。他想這麼做，因為格雷夫斯先生叫他這麼做，因為這對他們來說意味著什麼，餘生能夠嚐到格雷夫斯先生的吻。</p><p>　　「這才是我的男孩。」</p><p>　　撫摸他背脊的手堅定而溫柔，頸上的唇溫熱，令他心靈平靜下來。</p><p>　　任務拖得越久，就越艱鉅。克雷登斯討厭令格雷夫斯先生失望，他用盡一切辦法去找那個孩子，但根本不知道從哪裡開始。他不是故意拖這麼久的，也不是故意拖兩人後腿，他無法忍受格雷夫斯先生眼中的失望。</p><p>　　他如此渴望得到自由，以兩人想要的方式和格雷夫斯先生在一起，在夜裡感受到需要和欲望在體內燃燒，格雷夫斯先生越是對他施壓，就越是滋生。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　但他失敗了。他失敗了，事實證明不可能成功。那是他生命中最美好的幾個月，到最後他已經很幸福了，他無法阻止一切化為灰燼。</p><p>　　<em>「我受夠你了。」</em></p><p>　　這句話在他胸膛撕開一個大洞。他不記得之後發生了什麼。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　他蜷縮在一條小巷裡，虛弱又發抖。他不知道他是怎麼來到這裡的。他想找到格雷夫斯先生，向他乞求，為什麼，<em>為什麼</em>，懇求他說<em>我愛你，我把自己給了你，我是你的。我這輩子只想成為你的人。</em></p><p>　　他現在不知道自己想要什麼了，也不知道自己焦灼的心靈還能不能再想要什麼了。格雷夫斯先生嘴唇幻想的觸碰扭進他胸膛裡，令人作嘔、窒息，他渴望著它。他差點就有了真正的人生。每次格雷夫斯先生靠近他，他腦海都如此清楚，如此清晰記得這件事，因為格雷夫斯先生<em>愛他</em>。</p><p>　　這是克雷登斯唯一擁有過的東西。讓他這輩子第一次完整了。他全身全心投入。他為此放棄了擁有的一切。他需要它。格雷夫斯先生愛他。他愛過。他肯定有。</p><p>　　<em>他肯定有。</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>